Alternating current (AC) adapters are utilized by electronic devices to provide power at various voltage levels. The AC adapters may utilize step-down transformers or step-up transformers to provide the various voltage levels. A step-down transformer provisions a lower voltage relative to the AC adapter's input voltage, and a step-up transformer provisions a higher voltage relative to the AC adapter's input voltage. AC adapters are generally designed for use with particular electronic devices.